


Peach

by orphan_account, thewaywardqueen



Series: Videogame Boyfriends [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bruises, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardqueen/pseuds/thewaywardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin bruises like a peach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peach

When Michael first met Gavin, the idiot bashed into a table when he tried to shake his hand, and ended up with a massive green bruise across his knee. Michael wondered why he bruised so easily, but he never questioned it. He just made a note of every major bruise his friend developed as a result of his idiocy.

 

When Michael and Gavin first hung out outside of work, Michael accidentally threw a controller at his crotch (he tripped over the Ramseys’ cat, Egg). Gavin had doubled over, squeaking in pain, then fell over Egg, just like Michael had, and ended up falling onto one of Griffon’s wood carvings. A bright yellow bruise bloomed on his shoulder like a flower for a week.

 

When Michael and Gavin became good friends, Gavin was distracted talking to Michael, and he ended up walking into a doorframe. He had a ruler-straight purple bruise across his forehead for weeks, and Michael suggested that he had it tattooed.

 

When Michael finally plucked up the courage to ask Gavin on a date, Gavin accidentally tripped over a waiter’s feet, flew six feet, and ended up splayed across a table with his face in a particularly delicious looking cherry pie. The Brit had a purple bruise across his stomach, and small green bruises littered his face and chest.

 

When Michael and Gavin got drunk together for the first time since they became a couple, they ended up making out in a closet in the office. Geoff opened the door on them just as Michael was unbuttoning his boyfriend’s jeans, and they both fell backwards onto the wooden floor. Michael knew that the Brit made some funny noises, but Gavin’s _oof_ of pain when Michael landed on top of him was astonishing. He had bruises down his shoulder blades and across the back of his arms.

 

When Michael and Gavin finally had sex, Michael fucked him into the bed, and made sure that Gavin knew he was _his._ When they woke up in the morning, sticky and sweaty, Gavin had bruises _everywhere_ , all different shades. He even had a yellow handprint on his hip. Michael kissed every bruise better.

 

When Michael proposed to Gavin, it was pretty obvious that the Brit didn’t expect it, because he fell off his chair and into the side of Ray’s desk, and Michael couldn’t even get the words out because he was laughing too hard. Gavin said yes, of course, but he had bruises all up his left side for weeks.

 

When Michael finally got Gavin to the altar, the fucking idiot actually tripped over the rug leading up to the damn thing, and went flying into the (slightly) surprised guests. He stood, laughed, and apologised, they said their vows, and when they got to the reception Michael noticed a yellow bruise forming on his husband’s neck. He kissed and licked it better the second they got into a bed.

 

When Michael and Gavin celebrated their ten year anniversary, they had sex for the first time in a long time - Gavin had been busy looking after their daughter, and Michael had been busy looking after Gavin - and the Brit ended up with a rainbow of purple and yellow and green bruises across his back and torso.

 

Michael noticed that he had a deep purple bruise on his hip. Gavin smirked at him like he’d won a bet. Maybe he had.

 


End file.
